Convictions
by ashmathsvhs
Summary: Lucas Scott was a good man. He loved his wife, truly, he did. He just couldn't stop thinking about his brother's girlfriend and about the way she kinked her eyebrow at him and asked how he was doing. Lucas was a good man who was about to make a mistake, but it is really a mistake when love is involved? Brucas.


Lucas Scott was a good man. He went to work everyday by tapping keys on his computer to produce novels that made women swoon, he kissed his wife everyday and made her feel loved, he talked to his mother once a week. He did all the things a good, respectable man would do. However, Lucas Scott did have one secret; he was madly in love with his brother's girlfriend.

It was about three months ago when Lucas realized that the attraction he felt for his brother Nathan's girlfriend ran deeper than just the physical aspects. He couldn't pin point the exact moment he fell in love just the day he realized it. She was sitting on the back porch of his house, quietly nursing a beer when she looked up at him and said that he looked sad. He thought for a second about how people never asked him how we was doing anymore, they just assumed everything was going perfectly, but the truth was that things in his life weren't working out the way he had hoped. And for the first time in a long time, someone noticed. Then he thought to himself that he would like her to notice every day how he felt.

Now this is a small reason to love someone but after that day Lucas began to notice the little things that she did that made him fall in love with her. How she cared more about everyone else than herself, or how she laughed like no one was watching, but most of all how she never stopped trying at anything she did. He loved that she had conviction. Something he wished he had more of in his own life.

Lucas Scott was a good man but he was about to put this to a test.

Lucas POV

"Haley, I cannot for the life of me write anymore of this stupid book. It's horrible. It is trash, I wouldn't feed this to our dog."

"Baby, it can't be that bad. You're a great writer. I know you can finish this book and put it on the best seller list!"

"Well thanks, I guess I should get off of here and try to fix some of this garbage. I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you for dinner."

I met Haley in the first grade and we became best friends. In high school we were pressured to go out and I guess it worked out for the best since now we've been married for three years. I love my wife; I do and it may sound like I'm reassuring myself but I'm not. I'm simply letting you know that I love my wife. Lately though things have been rocky between the two of us. Neither of us are home as often as we used to be and when we kiss I don't feel the same spark that I used to.

It's always been simple with Haley. We were so much alike that it just made sense to be together. We always wanted the same things out of life, the same future. The thing is, is that I've met someone else. Now don't go and judge me. I haven't done anything. But aren't thoughts about a woman other than your wife bad enough? It makes it worse that the woman I think I've fallen in love with is my brother's girlfriend.

Nathan, my brother, began dating Brooke Davis when around a year ago. They met a bar downtown and just started hanging around each other until they fell into bed together one night and shortly after that made it exclusive. When he first introduced my wife and I to Brooke I thought she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had a bubbling personality to go along with her looks too. She was the complete package, I was happy for my brother and I was happy with my wife.

About five months into their relationship Haley and I started drifting apart. We don't sit around screaming each other but we go days without sharing more than hellos and goodnights. I guess I just missed feeling connected with someone, so I started to spend my days when I should have been home writing at Nathan's, and Brooke just happened to be spending her days there too. Naturally we became closer but all in the presence of Nathan, then Nathan got a coaching job with the Bobcats and I still found myself hanging around Brooke.

She had this incapable power of making you laugh at yourself even on your worst days. She was a light in my life that had started to go dim. Haley was at the studio recording a new album all day and night and I was alone with Brooke. I know this sounds bad but I couldn't help myself I was drawn to her. I wanted her in the ways no married man should want a woman other than his wife. I didn't care though; Brooke was an intoxicating drug to me, one that I craved when I wasn't with her.

I haven't done anything past think these awful thoughts. I am a good man. I do right by my family, especially my brother and wife. I'm afraid though that I am about to be a good man who makes a terrible mistake. What I am more afraid of though, is that I won't think it's a mistake.


End file.
